blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Seasons of Night
Seasons of Night Seasons of Night is the title of Moon/my fanfic collab. Here is the setting: There are four small groups of wild pegasi. They have rogue names such as Breeze, Talon, and Shadey. Each group has a leader and a healer, who are sisters/brothers. Either the leader or the healer must have 2 foals to succed the two positions. The four groups are called the Winter Herd, Autumn Herd, Summer Herd, and Spring Herd. They fight and have a very simple set of laws. Plot: The herds live separate lives from one another, not involved in each other's problems. Then, a black stallion pegasus named Night arrives at their land. He puts forward to bold idea that the four herds come together as one. The pegasi of the land dismiss the idea easily at first, but Silv, the Winter Herd's Healer, recieves the prophecy: "Upon wings of Night comes destiny and glory." She believes that Night is correct, but has to convince the other herds to agree. She first shares the idea with her sister, Breeze, who dismisses the thought only to rethink. Winter Herd goes to war with the others, etc. Allegiances Winter Herd Leader: Breeze: Silv's sister, Mate of Talon, Mother of Bat and Glory. Tall dappled gray mare with pale aqua wings. Healer: Silv: Breeze's sister. Tall silver and white paint mare with pale green wings. Members: Frost: Lily's sister, Mate to Shadey, Mother to Splash and Juniper (deceased). White mare with gray tipped violet wings. Lily: Frost's sister, Mate to Arrow (deceased). Chestnut mare with a flaxen (white) mane and tail and pale pink wings. Talon: Mate to Breeze, father to Bat and Glory. Large black stallion with dark blue tipped forest green wings. Shadey: Brook's brother, Mate to Frost, Father to Splash and Juniper (deceased). Dark gray stallion with red speckled amber wings. Brook: Shadey's sister. Pale gray mare with violet tipped blue wings. Song: Bright bay mare with blue speckled lavender tipped wings. Splash: Brother of (deceased) Juniper. Stormy gray stallion with blue wings. Shadow (Dawn): Black blanket Appaloosa mare with storm gray wings. Bat: Yearling, brother to Glory Glory: Yearling, sister to Bat Summer Herd Leader: Heart: Oak’s sister Healer: Oak: Heart’s brother Members: Open Storm Flicker Amber Autumn Herd Leader: Fern (Loudy): Plover’s sister Healer: Plover (Juni): Fern’s sister Members: Spots (Cheetahpaw) Open Spring Herd Leader: Willow (Wistep): Frost's sister Healer: Frost (Riverfrost): Willow's sister Members: River (Libbypaw): Open 1B89E986-1237-4E2C-AB36-97C9169CCFCD.jpeg|Breeze by Moon E8B1E67C-DE59-4BD4-B6C7-DA8D5D862D23.jpeg|Silv by Moon AF4DFE5E-D16E-4EEF-8E40-AFC4D1ECFCC7.jpeg|Shadow by Moon 9408D9DE-F434-4488-BC2F-1319FFD32150.jpeg|Spots by Moon D70D14D7-0E00-4421-BB8B-8ACEEB065301.jpeg|Heart by Moon Outline Chapter One: Set up the story, build the setting (Silv's POV) Writer: Moon Editor: Oak Chapter Two: Night arrives (Breeze's POV) Writer: Moon Editor: Cheetah Chapter Three: Silv receives the prophecy (Silv's POV) Writer: Silv (I thought this would be interesting) Editor: Wistep Chapter Four: Silv thinks about sharing it with her sister, daily life, Night is being sheltered by Autumn Herd (Silv's POV) Writer: Cheetah Editor: Dawn Chapter Five: Silv tells her sister. Breeze isn't convinced at first but slowly starts to agree. (Breeze's POV) Writer: Libbypaw Editor: Oak Chapter SIx: Breeze calls a meeting and tells the herd. She then calls a meeting with the other herds and tells them that she believes Night is correct but doesn't say why. (Song's POV) Writer: Cheetah Editor: Ottie Chapter Seven: Summer Herd doesn't agree and attacks. Nobody dies, but Shadow (Dawn) of Winter Herd is gravely injured. A Summer Herd pegasus had broken her wing, meaning she may never fly again. (Sorry Dawn but...) Writer: Blue Editor: Wavey More later Writers and Editors Moon (ME!!!!): Both Silv: Both Oak: Both, Editor preferred Blue: Both Ottie: Editor Dawn: Editor Wavey: Editor Libbypaw: Both Cheetahpaw: Both Signup form: Note: Please read the allegiances to check for open positions BlogClan Name: Rogue style Name: Leader, Healer, or Member (The healers and leaders in a herd are siblings): Pegasus appearance (doesn’t have to be all white or all black or anything): Winter, Autumn, Spring, or Summer Herd?: Personality: Is it ok to be killed?: Gender: Writer, Editor, Neither, or both?: Anything else?: The Story So Far Chapter One: "But..." A pale bay pegasus was crying. "He's gone, Lily." I rested a pale green wing on Lily's shoulder. Lily nodded, but didn't look up from the blood-stained grass. A dark bay stallion with blood-covered violet feathers was lying there, never to get up again. "May he safely travel to the home of Sky Herd," I said solemnly. Many other pegasi gathered around them and bowed their heads. One of our simple laws was to respect the dead as they traveled to the Sky Herd's land. "Silv," a dapple gray pegasus rested her wingtip on my back. "It's time to bury Arrow," she advised gently. Silv looked up and nodded. "Yes Breeze. We must give him a proper farewell," I replied. Lily slowly looked up from where her dead mate lay. With her wings dropping, she walked over to where I stood. "Alright. Talon and Shadey," Breeze nodded at two pegasi. "Please," she said, pointing to Arrow's body. The two steeds dipped their heads and took the weight of their fallen herdmate on their shoulders. Lily and Breeze each lifted a wing to stop it from dragging on the ground. I followed. I then quickly whispered something to Song and Frost and the two mares darted infront of the group and towards the ocean. “Tonight we mourn Arrow,” Breeze announced. The moon was high in the sky, casting an eerie glow over the ledge. “He died bravely, and will be gravely missed by all,” she continued. Lily was silently crying in the back of the herd gathering. I couldn’t help but feel bad for her. “Storm and Flicker will not try and steal our foals again, I promise,” she vowed, angry. Her daughter, Glory, had almost been stolen by the two Summer Herd raiders. Arrow had saved the young filly, but sacrificed his life. “His sacrifice will never be forgotten!” Breeze lifted her muzzle to the sky, crying out so that Summer Herd would hear them. Of course, they couldn’t. They lived across Knok, in the sunny, warm, green meadows. In between us and them were Autumn Herd, who lived in a beautiful forest, and Spring Herd, who lived in a rainy gorge and meadow. If you looked out far enough from where I stood, you could see the snowy mountain range, which, behind it, was the end of the land. Or, at least as far as we knew. I always had wondered what was beyond it. Maybe another herd, maybe more pegasi. Maybe another species. One day, Breeze and I had tried to fly over the mountains. But I was young and our mother brought us back. I wonder if Breeze still thinks about it. As twin sisters, we did everything together. Life is an endless circle. Fighting, eating, sleeping, healing. Circles. Sometimes I wish life would change. I once asked Breeze what she thought of our way of life. She said that our way was fine, why would we ever change it for anything else? Part of me agreed, but part of me thinks, if we changed our way of life, would less blood be shed? Would Arrow would have died, and the countless others we've lost? Is our pride really worth it? Maybe this is why I'm the healer, not the one who leads our group into battle. I'm the one who saves lives. Or, at least the one who tries her best. I sigh. I don't think about changing our way of life often, but when I did, there was little one could do to distract me. I swept the herbs that sat on the rock before me across the floor. I had no desire to spend time organizing them. It was usually too late to save my herdmates with them, anyway. Why did we even have a healer anyway, if there was no saving my friends? I have many questions, and can only hope that they can be answered. So, what do you think? It's more of a prologue, but whatever. I tried a new writing style, but I'm not sure if it works. What do you think? And I know it's a bit short.... oh well. I'm quite proud. Edited by Oakwhisker, 01/22/2018 Chapter Two: I watched Lily weeping under a willow tree with great sadness. The passing of Arrow was a big down for my small herd, as was any loss of a member. I wish it could have been prevented. But by what? Sacrificing my daughter? My soul was filled with rage for the Summer Herd pegasi, my heart swelling for my young yearlings. I could see the atmosphere over our camp had gone done dramatically, pegasi moving slowly, heads drooping. Song and Silv were organizing Silv's supply of herbs. Not enough to save Arrow, ''I thought bitterly. I grabbed a mouthful of grass from below me, shaking the thought of the tall dark bay stallion from my mind, though I wasn't successful. ''Darn you Summer Herd. Darn you Sky Herd. Why can't you protect my herd? I felt as if I had failed at my duty. My duty to protect my friends and family. Suddenly, a trumpeting cry pierced the air. I gasped. The cry of a stallion. I took flight immediatly, calling orders. "Song!!! Splash! Brook!!!" I jabbed a wing to my left. "Frost! Shadow! Shadey!" I whipped my head around to my right. "Silv! Song!" I flicked my tail. "Behind me! Lily, take care of Bat and Glory!" My herdmates took their positions and Lily gave a curt nod. Faced with battle, pegasi reacted quickly and swiftly, not questioning orders. I soared towards the source of the noise, just as it sounded again. Then I saw him - or was it a her? I saw large black pegasus was flying not far from the Sky Lake, repeating the cry. Heart? She's the only black pegasus I know... Though Plover is black too... ''I shook away any doubt I had. I continued leading my herd with confidence towards the newcomer. He whipped around, noticing the sounds of our wingbeats. He appeared amused but also serious. "Why hello there! Are you..." the newcomer appeared thoughtful. I knew then that he wasn't Heart. "Breeze? Ah, yes, you must be Breeze of Winter Herd," he concluded. I gasped. "How do you know my name??" I demanded, poised to strike him with my deadly sharp hooves. "Who are you?" "Woah, easy," he smiled. I pinned my ears against my neck, baring my teeth. ''The stupid, stupid, windbrain! ''I was barely stopped from attacking him by Song, who whispered into my ear. "Shh, give him a chance to speak," Song murmered. I sighed, but flared my wings to make myself appear larger. "Who are you?" A majestic white mare decended from the sky, a jet black one behind her. ''Fern. With Plover. ''The stallion tossed his head with amusment, not replying. I saw Fern baring her teeth like me, both of us wary. All was silent until Willow and Heart brought their herds, reacting similarly as I had. Except for Heart, who had attacked him at first sight, until Willow held her back. "Hello, herds," the black stallion said silkily. "You must be Heart, Willow, and Fern," he gestured to each of the leaders in turn, only causing more defiance and strange looks. "Breeze and I have already met," he continued. ''Liar! ''I shot a glar at him and gestured to the other leaders, letting them know it wasn't true. "I am Night, and I come with a warning," he smiled. ''Night. His name is Night, ''I nodded. Heart looked ready to strike any moment. "What warning? Tell us before we snap your wings off!" Heart snapped, annoyed. "Your groups are too small, to vulnerable. Your fighting only endangers your kind," Night started. "Soon, you will all perish. I bring you that warning. I suggest you join as one herd. If you want to stay alive, listen to me," he continued. But he was cut off but a loud cry from Heart. "Join??? JOIN TOGETHER??" Heart snapped. "You want us to join with them?" She jabbed a wing at us, along with the other herds. "Never!" With that, the black mare promptly tossed her head and flew away with the rest of her herd in tow. "Listen," Willow started. "This is unreasonable. We don't know where you come from and how you know this," she continued. More gently, I noted. "You have no proof of any danger, and know nothing about our kind. I'm sorry, but we refuse," she finished. She too left towards her herd's territory. "They're right," I nodded. "Thank you for bringing this warning, but I'm afraid we have to refuse," I added. Night smiled, giving one last attempt to convince us. I shook my head. "No. If we are wrong, we can face the consequences. We are strong," I said. "Breeze is right," Fern agreed. "I'm afraid there is not much we can do, though Autumn Herd will shelter you until you are able to return to where you came from," the white mare kindly added. Night dipped his head. "Very well," Night replied. "Thank you Fern, and I assure I will be leaving promptly. But you'll regret this when you watch me be proven correct," he warned. I snorted before taking off back towards my territory. Silv approached me. "You did the right thing, you know," she whispered. I nodded. ''Of course I did! Why would we ever listen to him? ''I nodded. "I know. Thank you, sister," I replied with a dip of my head. "Now, back to camp, shall we?" I said that part a bit louder, so that the rest of my friends could here. They all nodded promptly as we flew quickly towards home. Chapter Three: Salty water brushed against my hooves. I sniffed the air wearily, the cool breeze tinted with the scent of the dark blue sea. I often visited this place at night, where I could think without being disturbed. I stared up at the sky, my dark eyes glinting in the moonlight. Why is Night here? I asked myself. Is he right? Could it really be our fate to merge together as one herd? No. I shook my head. It can't be. There's always been four herds... and there always should be. "You may think that, but is it really true?" A soft but fierce voice spoke from behind me. "After all, things do change." I recognized the voice immediately. "Arrow!" I cried in delight, whirling around. "How are you?" Arrow's dark bay coat shimmered with stars and I could almost see through him as if he wasn't there at all. "I'm fine." Arrow smiled, then grief clouded his eyes. "How's Lily?" I remembered the despair in the mare's eyes that fateful day Arrow had left for the Sky Herd. "Frost's taking care of her for now," I said quietly. "Lily's a bit better now, but..." My voice trailed off. I didn't want to admit that despite her best efforts, Lily was still grieving. Arrow must have seen how uneasy I looked because he lowered his head slowly, looking down. "You must wonder why I'm here." Oh. He was changing the subject. I nodded. "You said something about how things change. Does that have anything to do with Night?" Arrow shook his immense, broad head. "Night is the herds' problem, not mine. But things can change, whether an stranger says it will or not. Silv, I'm not here to give you answers. I came to share a message with you." My eyes widened. "What would that be?" I asked uneasily, wondering what it was. Arrow smiled mysteriously. It made me even more worried. "Follow me." Turning around, he ran and lifted into the sky, his dark violet wings connecting with the shafts of moonlight. I stared, bewildered. ''I have no choice but to follow him. Racing forward, I chased after him, swooping up into the star-speckled night. We flew side by side; it was hard to keep up with the stallion's strong, sure-footed wingbeats. I noticed that instead of going straight, Arrow was aiming up. Into the clouds. "Where are we going?" I panted, my light purple mane flaring out behind me in the wind. "Why are you flying up?" He didn't meet my gaze. "You have someone waiting to talk to you." Even more confused, we finally landed onto the clouds. I glimpsed flashes of bright-feathered wings, all sorts of coat shades, and stars glowing throughout the sky. A mare strode forward, her agile frame looking like it was set alight as if gemstones aligned it. She was silver and white, I noticed, as she unfolded her pale aqua wings gracefully. My breath caught in my throat, my voice just a ragged whisper. "Mother. Is that really you?" She smiled at me sadly, grief dancing in in her eyes. "Silv." Stepping forward, Cloud placed a glimmering wing around my shoulder. "How are you, my dear?" "I'm fine. So are Moon, Bat, and Glory." I smiled shyly at her. It had been a while since I'd last seen her, not to mention the fact that Arrow was staring at us intently. Cloud motioned for him to leave, a knowing look in her eyes. Arrow winked at me, then disappeared into the bustling crowd of pegasi. "So. What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked slowly, feeling each word slip out of my mouth. "There's a prophecy," she told me. "And I don't think the herds will like it." I froze, eyes round as Cloud spoke the words that would forever change my world. "Upon wings of Night comes destiny and glory." '---' Is it okay if our mother's description is like this, Moon?? And if you don't mind, I thought Cloud would be a nice name for her :) Sorry if it's a bit rushed. Chapter Four: “Wings of Night….” I mumbled to myself. I had a pretty good idea of what it meant. If I’m right, the Herds could disagree and go to war. If I’m wrong…. Well, we’d probably still go to war. The Herds have been tense with each other lately. The slightest mishap could cause an all-out battle. As healer, I hated to see any pegasus in pain. I only wish that I could have done something to save Arrow…. I rested my lime green wing over my head, shielding myself from the harsh rays of sunlight trickling through the cave. It was already morning, and I should probably have been laying out my remedies. Instead, I laid my head on the hard stone and tried to go back to sleep. I only wished to share dreams with the Sky Herd so they could tell me if I’m wrong about the prophecy. When I finally managed to sleep, I did not share dreams with the Sky Herd. I found myself on the same meadow where we had lost Arrow. I expected to look down and see the broken, battered body of my fallen friend. What I saw was even worse. The grass was completely red with blood. The body of a pegasus lay in the middle of the gore. Her turquoise wings were splayed out and bent, molted feathers covered in blood fluttering in the breeze. I could hardly tell her coat color, for it was covered in scratches and wounds. Her chest let out a fluttery breath, like she was just barely holding on. I searched fruitlessly around the field for an herb I could use to help her, but for wing-lengths all I could see was blood running like a river towards the wounded pegasus. I used my own wing to hold back the flow of blood pouring from her woulds, my green feathers getting blood-stained from the tide. I stared at the fluttering eye-lids of the fallen steed. I only hoped she could hold on long enough for me to find herbs. I gently lifted my wings off of the horse, careful not to disturb her wounds, as I stared at the body underneath in horror. All of the blood had miraculously disappeared from the pegasus on the ground and from my wings. The pool of blood lying underneath the wounded pegasus had started to move away from her, as though pulled by an unseen force. A circle of clean grass lay around the broken body of my sister. My eyes shot open in terror. I got to my hooves quickly and scanned the cave for any signs of battle. I could still feel the blood clinging to me, whispering to me; “''you will be next.”'' I stretched one wing after the other and gently folded them against my flanks. I tried to look calm and in control as I walked out of the cave. Every time I left my cave, the sunlight always blinded me. This time, I managed to screw my eyes shut before exiting the cave. When I opened my eyes, everything was just as it usually was. Bat and Glory, my sister's yearlings, were playing together in the soft clearing a few wing-lengths away from camp. Glory had almost been captured, yet she still looked like her usual self. Recently, the two young pegasi had started trying to learn to fly, but neither of them had been successful yet. Glory lifted her wings at an awkward angle and I cringed when she suspended in the air for a few moments just to crash land in the soft grass. I was about to go and check on her when she and Bat broke out into hysterical giggles and Glory got back up, unshaken. I gave a soft snort of amusement and searched the camp for who I really needed to check on. Frost and Shadey were lying side by side in the sun, looking content even after a battle. Talon, Brook, Song, and Splash spoke to each other for a few moments before all spreading their wings and taking off into the sky. They were probably off to make sure no stray pegasi from the Summer Herd were on our territory. I looked in dismay at the pegasus crying under the shade of an overhanging rock, separated from the other pegasi. Frost had been taking care of her recently, but it seemed as if the more time passed by, the worse Lily got, and the more it seemed no pegasus could help her. I slowly walked over, resting the tip of my wing on Lily’s shoulder. She didn’t look up, but only cried harder. I figured I should give her something to help calm her down, so I trotted to my store of remedies in a small cleft in a rock. I searched to find the right herb, but my sister interrupted me by walking over. “Silv, I have a question.” Breeze murmurs, giving a pointed look in the direction of her cave. I nod quietly and enter Breeze’s cave, my sister on my trail. Once inside, she gives an angry snort and starts pacing back and forth. This is the perfect moment to tell her about the prophecy! The perfect way to advise her is to tell her what the Sky Herd wants. I opened my mouth to tell her about the prophecy but she stops me by stopping and pawing her hoof on the ground. “We have to attack them, right?” Breeze asks. I was so dumfounded I almost stumbled as I took a step toward her. “Why? We just lost another member. Our numbers are weak and we’re still in shock.” Breeze didn’t look convinced. “But they’re the reason that Arrow’s gone. We have to make them pay for what they’ve done.” I didn’t really know how to respond to that. Breeze and I so rarely argue. “There’s a prophecy!” I blurted before I could stop myself. Breeze looked at me hopefully. “Does it say we don’t have to attack the Summer Herd?” That was when I realized that Breeze didn’t want more blood to be shed. But she was the leader, and if the Winter Herd’s honor was challenged, we couldn’t back down. Breeze was probably hoping the prophecy would say the Summer Herd wouldn’t attack again. I nodded my head to Breeze, regretting my next words. “Remember what Night said to us?” I ask. Breeze’s eyes lit up with understanding, then she vigorously shook her head. “No, no, no. We are not listening to that wind-brain.” She said. I tried desperately to reason with my sister. “But the prophecy says that “Upon wings of Night comes destiny and glory.”” Breeze looked at me quizzically. “Night told us that we had to join with the other Herds. The prophecy says we have to listen to him to achieve destiny and glory.” I said. Or at least, that’s what I thought it meant. I could picture Breeze’s body lying bloodied on the ground once more. That could happen if I was wrong. But I’m not wrong. I have to be right. Or else all the Herds could fade forever. Breeze flattened her ears to the back of her head angrily. “We are never joining with the other herds as long as I’m leader.” Chapter Five "Why not?" Silv looked surprised, but in a hurt way. Memories of Arrow's dead body slipped into my mind. "Arrow could have been killed by a member of the other herds." I knew what was right for my herd. The last thing I wanted was another dead member of the Winter Herd. "I have to go." I spread her wings and left the cave. I wish I could agree with Night, but I can't risk another herd member getting injured or killed.. Just like Arrow. ''Wind crept through my beating wings, ruffling my feathers. But I had to stay strong; I was leader of the Winter Herd. "Hello, Breeze." It was Talon. "Hi, Talon." I sighed, my ears flattened to the back of my head. "What's wrong?" Talon looked sympathetic to me. "I just don't know if I should unite with the other herds." My wings flapped in the sky. "Please don't tell any of the other members of our herd." "Maybe you should listen to Silv." Talon responded. "After all, she is the healer, isn't she? And plus she's your sister. You two need each other." ''Well, Talon was no help. All he told me to do was to ally with the other herds, and agree with Silv. I tried looking calm to her mate, but deep inside I was frustrated, no idea what to do. Night did tell us to unite with them. ''But memories of my dead relatives danced in my mind. ''They could have been killed by members of another herd. I tried pushing those memories out of her head. But allying with the other herds may increase the amount of safety for my herd. I think I'll have to agree with Silv. After all, it may be for the best of the herds. Maybe there will be less murders, and kills. And Night said so. I shouldn't tell Silv, so soon, though. I need to be a good leader, but will tell her later. I just don't trust my sister sometimes. '' I finally landed gracefully on the ground, folding her wings. I then turned to see Bat and Glory hanging out with each other, giggling and smiling. ''I need to ensure that my foals live a better future. '' Talon smiled at me, forcing me to stretch her jaw into a small grin. But something just didn't seem right. Ever since Night came. ''I need to tell Silv. Right. Now. Chapter Six: I relished the feeling of the wind on my wings as I soured into the sky, the clouds puffy and white and the sun casting warm rays onto my pale gray hide. I let out a deep sigh, grateful that I could have these moments to myself and pretend everything was peaceful if only for a moment. I had flown so much recently, I had barely even been in camp. I was absolutely sick of the Summer Herd members pretending they could trot all over the Winter Herd, and constantly saddened by the death and bloodshed of battle. Being around my herdmates reminded me of my family. And they were gone. All because of the Summer Herd. I spread my lavender wings out even wider, desperate to lose myself as the harsh wind billowed around me. My hearing was drowned out by the breeze, and I pretended that everything was fine. I tried to imagine that I would fly home to see my family again, happy, well-fed, and away from all the sorrow of fighting. But I let the fantasy slip away as I realized what a foolish hope it was. Flapping my wings even harder, I soared toward the mountain range. No pegasus in the herds had ever tried to travel over the treacherous mountains. But I didn’t care, because I didn’t deserve to live when everyone else that was close to me had died. I might as well fly into those mountains and never come back. Before I could entertain the thought any longer, I was interrupted. “Song!” I angled my wings to turn around, not surprised to see Splash flapping towards me. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at the black-and-white stallion. He seemed to always be trailing me these days, though I didn’t have the faintest clue as to why. As Splash flew closer, I noticed the worried look on his face. “What are you doing?” “Checking the borders.” The lie slipped easily out of my mouth. Splash nodded. “Just make sure to stay away from the mountains. I don’t want you to get hurt.” My eyes flashed. I’m not a filly! Splash must have noticed my anger and shied away. I sighed. “Sorry, Splash. I’m just not in the best mood right now, with the recent attack and all.” Splash nodded, a bit of understanding entering his expression. “Breeze has probably come up with a course of action by now. We should go back.” He said. I nodded, diving towards the ground, the expanse mass of green looming dangerously close before I spread my wings around me, the wind catching me and shooting me through the air. Splash followed, his blue wings flapping quickly in order to keep up with me. I slowed down a little so Splash could catch up with me. When he did, we flew in awkward silence towards our camp. I honestly didn’t know what I wanted Breeze to decide on. I wanted to make the Summer Herd pay for what they had done, but I also knew that it would cause too much bloodshed. But if we didn’t ''attack them, they would never learn their lesson and they would probably attack ''us. When the camp came into view, the caves where we slept dotting the Earth, I realized that we had to protect it no matter the cost. Whatever Breeze and Silv decided, I’d follow them to protect the Winter Herd. My dark gray mane billowed around my neck, and a few stray lavender feathers molted from my wings, which happened sometimes when I flew too much. Splash and I soared down into camp, every pegasus looking nervous. They must be wondering what Breeze is going to do about the Summer Herd. My hooves touched the hard stone ground. I barely paused a moment to steady myself before trotting to Silv’s herb store, looking for the gray-and-white pegasus. I saw Silv gingerly picking up a few small green leaves with her jaws and placing them onto the ground in small piles. “Are those for a battle with the Summer Herd?” I asked. Silv’s eyes widened before she shook her head. “Just in case.” “Just in case the Summer Herd attacks us.” I said flatly. Silv shrugged, going back to organizing the leaves. “Can I help?” I asked. Silv gave a hesitant nod, pushing a few of the leaves towards me. “Sort out the chervil and dock into different piles.” I nodded, knowing what both herbs looked like from helping Silv in other situations. I liked to help the healer, because it made me feel useful and it kept my mind off of everything else going on. After I had sorted out the leaves, Silv was just about to instruct me to organize other herbs, but we were interrupted by a neigh from outside the cave. I recognized Breeze’s call immediately and Silv and I trotted out of the den. Every pegasus trotted towards Breeze, tails swishing anxiously for what she was about to say. Bat and Glory practically galloped towards Breeze, excited for what their mother was going to say. Shadey, Brook, and Frost all began to whisper to one another. I could only make out bits of conversation from the pegasi around me. “We’re gonna teach those cloud-brains a lesson—” “—if she doesn’t want to fight?” “Why would she not want to fight—” I shook my head, clearing out the noise. Breeze cleared her throat, waiting for everyone to go silent. Silv trotted away from me and positioned herself next to Breeze. Silv gave Breeze a reassuring look, and Breeze faced the crowd, a determined look in her eye. “Silv and I have decided what we must do in order to keep our herd safe.” Breeze declared. I clopped the stone with my hoof, growing nervous with each moment that passed by in silence. Breeze finally spoke. “We must do what Night suggested and join with the other Herds.” Chaos broke loose as whinnies of protest rose from every pegasus around me. “Is she insane?” “Why would we listen to some random pegasus?” “It kinda makes sense…” “Are you kidding me?” My thoughts sped even faster then the words echoing around the camp. I didn’t know what to think, not anymore. Then I glanced at Breeze and Silv, who were shrinking under the arguments being flown at them. I had to help them. Breeze and Silv were the closest thing I had to sisters, after Rose, my sister, had died in a skirmish with the Summer Herd a few moons before. “It makes sense!” I said, raising my voice so everyone could here. Breeze gave me a curious glance before turning to me. Everyone else stared at me in shock. “Fighting isn’t doing any of the Herds any good. The fact that Night gave us the message doesn’t mean anything either. So what if he isn’t one of us? It will solve all of our problems. We will have more territory to explore, so we’ll have enough room. And we won’t need to fight anymore. Sure, it will probably be tense at first, but if it achieves peace, then what does it matter?” I declared. A few nods and murmurs of approval spread through the small group. My heart soured at the idea that I had just helped my herd, Breeze and Silv most of all. “I can’t believe this!” I searched for the source of the noise, heart falling when the crowd parted to reveal Lily coming towards me, ears pressed to the back of her head angrily and her eyes gleaming with anger. “They killed Arrow.” She began, her voice tearing through the crowd in rage. “They killed so many more too. Juniper, Rose, and Cloud, just to name a few. How could we trust them when they destroyed so much of our lives?” I didn’t know what to say. “Lily—” “No!” She shouted, neigh shaking with grief. “Did you know that I’m pregnant with Arrow’s foal?” A few gasps rang through the crowd, but Lily wasn’t finished. “Now our colt or filly will have to grow up without a father, all because of those monsters. I’ll leave the herds and raise my foal alone if I have to, in order to stay safe from the destruction that will tear us from within if we listen to Night.” She trotted away, leaving the Winter Herd in astounded silence. I wanted to collapse and sob for all that we had lost. Breeze, still standing in front of her cave, let out a shaky breath. “I will call a meeting with the other Herds and see what they think.” She announced, still the picture of calm. Before any interjections could be made, she trotted into her den, leaving us left to think about what was to come. I stood still where I was as everyone walked away. I couldn’t bring myself to lift my hooves off of the ground, couldn’t bring myself to leave. Breeze and Silv appeared a little while later, Breeze’s eyes softening when she saw me. “Thanks for backing me up.” Breeze said as she trotted up to me. I gave a small nod, not answering. Breeze looked around. “Does anyone still agree with us?” She asked. I shook my head, speechless. “I don’t know. Lily obviously doesn’t.” Silv scanned the camp, letting her gaze rest on the cave where Lily slept. “Give her time.” She murmured. Breeze rose her voice to a neigh to call everyone out of their caves. “Talon, Brook, Song, Splash, and Shadow, we’re going to see the other Herds.” The pegasi all dipped their heads as they trotted towards Breeze. I noticed that Breeze had cleverly chosen pegasi who had no close relation to Lily or Arrow. I spread my wings with the other pegasi and took off along with them, the setting sun in the distance casting an orange glow on our wings. We travelled in silence. I tried to hope that the other Herds would agree, but I didn’t think they would. Before I knew it, we were landing by the Sky Pond, where the four Herds met whenever they had to, as well as where the healers could most easily reach the Sky Herd. I was always surprised when I took in the gleaming meadow and lake out before us, the beauty untouched by the battles we had to experience. Bright pink, purple, and blue flowers dotted the field, their sweet scent mingling with the fresh breeze. This place would have calmed me down if we weren’t about to release the anger of three other Herds. We all stood there nervously until a group of pegasi dove down. I gave a sigh of relief to see that it was the Spring Herd, the most peaceful group. Willow and Frost, the leader and healer of the herd, touched the grass first. “What did you want to tell us?” Willow, a small silver pegasus, asked. “Wait for the other herds to get here.” Breeze said. I noticed a brown pegasus whisper into her leader’s ear. “Are you sure they won’t attack us?” “No, River. This is a sacred place, untouched by battle. They would never dare.” Willow said, speaking loud enough for everyone to hear, a warning clearly laced through her words. Frost, a black, white, and gray mare, let her gaze slide over the group, not hiding her contempt. Soon a few more shapes flew from above, the Autumn Herd descending on the wind. Fern and Plover led their herd onto the grass. Plover and Fern contrasting each other, Plover being black, with Fern being white. Plover didn’t waste any time from when she touched the grass to when she started speaking. “Why did you invite us here?” She asked, tone all curiousness. “Wait and see.” Silv muttered, growing more and more anxious. The group of pegasi stood still and silent, occasionally muttering to each other. Finally the shapes of the Summer Herd flew down from above. Heart, a regal black mare, and leader of the Summer Herd, addressed the pegasi. “Why are we here, Breeze?” She asked. Breeze cleared her throat, she didn’t let her nervousness show, but I knew it was there. Breeze was intimidated to be around this many pegasi. “Fern,” She said, ignoring Heart’s question and speaking to the leader of the Autumn Herd instead. “Is Night with you?” Fern shook her head slowly, surely confused as to why Breeze would ask. “We left him back in our camp.” A black roan mare of the Autumn Herd stepped up beside her leader. “Are you asking us to make him leave? Because we don’t take orders from you.” She snapped. Silv lifted her head to meet the other leaders and healers’ eyes. “Quite the opposite, actually.” Before another pegasus could question Silv, Breeze stepped forward beside her sister. “We think we should listen to Night. We all need to join together as one Herd.” Category:Fanfiction Category:Planned Fanfiction Category:Collaboration Category:In progress Category:Blogfic